A Love Born From Hate
by A.A.B1
Summary: Her mother drowned, she survived. The only thing she can really remember is a pair of strong and warm arms. 16 year old Elena is trying to move on, but a strange guy appears in her dreams. Then when someone is found dead in the woods, she has no choice but to investigate who is this mysterious guy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Alcohol, I love it. I can just feel the liquid spreading through my bloodstream until I become numb to every single pain. I love how my brain becomes fuzzy and I just feel this need to laugh so hard.

"One more, one more!" Caroline and Bonnie yell at me. I stare at both of my best friends. Caroline with her blonde almost white shoulder length hair and hazel eyes is a complete beauty. Her skin is white and her arms hold some freckles here and there. Bonnie has a beautiful mocha skin color that goes with her light brown straight hair and light honey eyes. They have been my best friends for as long as I can remember. Both have very different personalities but I love them as my sisters and they love me the same.

"Come on Elena!" Caroline shouts and before ether of them two can say anything, I pick up the little glass cup and swallow the liquid inside it. I hear Caroline yell out in excitement and Bonnie flashes her straight white teeth smile at me.

I shake my head as the drink makes its way down my throat. "I need to take a walk," I tell both Bonnie and Caroline before heading out into the woods.

I put my hands inside the pockets of my jeans. They both think that I am drunk but they're mistaken. I only pretend to blend in with the crowd because that's the only thing I can do to feel that I belong to this world. Sometimes I can't accept the fact that my father died and that his body was never found. The only thing that was found in our house was big puddles of blood and that was it. I had been five and my brother Jeremy had only been four. I remember the pain my mother and I had to bare in the days that followed.

I keep walking forward breathing in the fresh air of Mystic Falls. I have grown up here and I basically know everyone thanks to my dad. He was a doctor after all so everyone liked him, but now he is gone.

I take a look at my surroundings, tall trees that holds beautiful dark green leaves. My converse sinks into the earth making a squashing sound. As I walk, I feel a raindrop fall in my forehead. I look up at the black clouds, the full moon is shining bright.

"Great just what I need it," I tell myself. I take out my touch phone and call my mom.

"Elena," her warm voice answers. I smile and put the phone closer to my ear.

"Hey mom, I need you to pick me up. It's about to rain so the party will be ruined," I tell her while looking around.

"Sure honey, I will be right there like in ten minutes," she says. I can hear her breathing and I shut my eyes.

"Thanks mom," I say and then hang up. I turn around to go the same way I had come from. I start walking and notice the fog surrounding me. I start walking a little faster knowing it will soon rain, good thing I am not scare of the dark. I feel more raindrops falling as I get near to the road where the cars are parked.

The air around me starts blowing stronger and I can't help but to hug myself. I look around, rows of cars are the only thing that surrounds me, I am all alone.

I hear a horn from my mother's car and turn to face the direction where the sound came from. I look at her black Toyota car and run towards it. As I open the passenger door and get in the rain decides to start pouring and I breathe out relieved.

I turn towards my mom. My mother has blonde hair, her skin is white almost pale. She is wearing a red shirt and jeans. "Thanks mom for coming to pick me up," I tell her over the pouring rain.

She smiles "no problem honey, I have to go somewhere ether way so it doesn't really matter. So how was the party?" She asks looking at me in a strict way.

I gulp "yeah mom why lie to you, I had a few drink but it won't happen again," I tell her waiting for her to yell at me. Of course she does no such thing, but I can see the slight disappointment in her face.

"It's alright honey just don't do it too often and don't get drunk," she tells me, and I nod sitting back. The windows are close and the air is low, no music playing only the rain. I feel kind of sleepy because of the alcohol so I decide to close my eyes. Nothing, I can't go to sleep so I just decide to open them and look at the dark road in front of us.

I notice that my mother is not driving in the correct direction, she drives the opposite way, ok so we're not going to town. "We are going to go somewhere we haven't gone in a long time," she says, while she keeps staring forward. I sit back on the leather seat of the car while she drives. Somewhere we haven't gone in a long time? I think of places we have gone to, that are the opposite way of town. I never been outside Mystic Falls, I can't think of a place my mother wants to take me.

I close my eyes while my mother drives, I try to relax but I can't. There's this feeling inside my stomach that I always get as a warning, when something bad is going to happen. I open my eyes once again to look outside. My ice blue eyes can't see anything outside my windshield; everything is so dark and foggy. I turn to look at the road once again; all I can see is the headlights illuminating the pavement ahead. My heart starts racing a bit quicker. "Mom maybe we should turn around, and come back tomorrow after we rest," she doesn't say anything, instead she keeps on driving.

I turn sideways to look at her "mom please just turn around we can come back tomorrow. Mom where are you taking me?!" I don't know why, I yelled out at her, but she wouldn't answer so I had to. She turns faces me, and I almost cry.

Her dark blonde hair is all messy, and her mascara is running down her white skin. Though that's not what creeps me out, when I look into her green eyes I almost yell out. Her eyes are so dark, they're not the emerald color they were just this morning. What's happening, where is she taking me?

Remembering that she is still driving, I yell at her again "mom stare at the road!"

We both look at the road, and my breathing almost stops. The rain is pouring harder and my mother is about to drive directly through the Wickery Bridge. The rain has made the river grow and now it's floating violently over the bridge.

My mother spins the wheel but that only makes everything worse. The wheels screech and the car spins, from a distance I can see the silhouette of another car, but can't see the color or the model by the fog that is at the other end of the bridge.

"Mom you have to stop!" I yell out at her, but she doesn't listen. She spins the wheel again and for a second the car stops, and I think we will be safe. I breathe in and try to calm my racing heart.

I do but then my body runs cold as I feel my feet getting wet. I feel the car moving and look right ahead. The water is moving the car. I turn to my mother, she has not said anything.

"Mom do something," I yell at her. She snaps from her trance and grabs the wheel again. She tries to start the car which has now turn off, no success.

She turns to me, her eyes panicked "Elena, I can't do anything," she yells at me panicked and I am shocked for a second. My mother doesn't yell not even when she fought with my dad. I turn back to stare at the bridge, the water is making its way up my knees. I try to unbuckle my seatbelt, but nothing will work. I try opening my door, but I can't. I take out my phone and dial the first number that comes to my mind.

"Elena where the hell are you?" Bonnie answers over the rain and the screams of people who are trying to get to their cars. I shake my head feeling scare.

"Bonnie," I cry into the phone.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Bonnie asks her voice sounding concern. I know Caroline is besides Bonnie since the phone it's on speaker.

"Bonnie, my mother and I are at the Wickery Bridge. The water has pass over the bridge B-B-B Bonn- Bonnie. The car is sin-sin-sink-sinking," my voice breaks as I speak. "I need yo-you t-t-to cal-call aunt Jenna if anything happens," I choke out.

The water has now frozen my whole legs. The windshield start opening and closing by themselves.

"ELENA! ELENA?! WHAT DO YOU-," Bonnie and Caroline's yelling are cut out as my phone goes dead.

I drop my phone and turn to stare at my mother, who is already staring at me. "Elena it's going to be ok. We're going to be fine, you already contact Bonnie, and help must be on the way. Breathe honey, you have to breathe," my mother tells me in a reassuring voice.

I try breathing but the car moves again. A tear comes out and I find myself holding on to my mother's hand. "Mom," I cry out to her letting the tears go as the car starts sinking lower and the water starts sinks through my black shirt. "I know we won't be ok, I know we won't get help in time, and I am crying because I am scare of death. I won't lie to you; I will be crazy if I told you I am not. Though this is not the real reason to why I am so scare. Mom I don't mind dying not if it means seeing dad again, but who is going to take care of Jeremy?" I ask her as the water almost reaches my breast.

I look at my mother, her eyes are burning with sadness and regret. "Elena, I truly don't know who will take care of him. My baby I will not leave him alone, so listen to me. Try and slide from the window and get to the hood of the car. When you get to the hood the car will sink faster so you will only have a few seconds to jump. I will try and do the same, but you have to go now," my mother tells me urgently.

For a second I don't move but when I feel my mother's arms wrapping me into a warm hug I snap out of my trance. "Go," she whispers into my ear, and I shiver as her comforting warmth voice runs down my cold body. "Remember that I love you and your brother, and if something were to happen you both need to fight for each other. Protect yourself no matter what happens," she tells me. I feel like this is a good bye, but she is wrong because I will save her.

AS the car starts sinking lower, I command my frozen legs to move. I try sliding out of the windshield and I succeed. My hands are kind of slippery so I put one of my wet converse in the rear view mirror and push myself up. I feel the wind and the water hit my face, I am almost knocked into the water when I slip. I regain my balance and climb to the top of the hood. When I do, I hold on and take a look at my surroundings. The car is stuck into wooden part of the bridge, but as the water pushes the car starts breaking the wood and sinking front first into the rushing dirty water.

I turn my gaze to look at the way we had just come from, I swallow hard. There's a huge fallen tree blocking the way. I lean my head against the metal of the car letting the rain and wind hit my skin. This is it, I won't be able to do anything.

"Elena please honey get help," I hear my mother from the inside of the car, and that wakes me up. I stand up carefully and look to where the tree is. I take a breath and before I can slip and fall to my death, I jump. As I soar through the air my body feels like it has been hit with a whip. I land on the water, but before the currents can take me, I grab into one of the thick branches. The water is calmer, but still strong. I look back at the car, it has submerged.

I let myself scream for my lost. My whole body aches and I can't breather. What was the point? My mother was supposed to come out with me.

"Why?! Why?! Why you left me?!" I yell out to the violent air. I hold onto the branch and lay my head on the trunk, and start crying. This is not fair, this is not fair! My mother can't die! This is not fair!

My body starts going numb and without realizing I let go of the branch.

I start drowning.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think? Like it you don't? Another chapter? Are you curious of what will happen next? Ether way leave a review if you like :) And if you are nice enough check my Supernatural/Romance story at Fictionpress, the link is in my profile. Will be updating and editing this chapter soon. **

**P.S new characters will be added as the story keeps going.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I feel as the water soaks through my clothes. At the first I feel cold almost frozen, but then I can't feel anything , I try to swim to the surface but my body is paralyzed. Why is the water so calmed? Why am I so tranquil? The water is clear and soon I touch the bottom of the river. I try to push myself of the ground do anything, but I can't all I can do is wait and suffer as I run out of breath.

My mother and father are gone, but I will now be able to join them and rest in peace. I won't have to suffer their lost anymore, my mother who just minutes ago promised to follow me, but didn't try to safe herself. Good thing I am going to die, because what will I tell Jeremy?

Jeremy, no I can't die, I can't leave Jeremy alone, I have to fight for him. I look up and see what I guess is the gleaming moon. Pressure starts building up inside my head, and I feel like my lungs are being squeeze. I flap my arms around the water with much difficulty, but I have to safe myself for Jeremy, I can't leave him yet. My eyes which had been open all along are now shutting close slowly. I can feel how my eyes start rolling back into my head. I can't give up, I need Jeremy.

My mouth falls open and waters runs through my body, I close my eyes but not before seeing a hand reach towards me.

"Open your eyes," I hear someone shout from a distance. I never heard such a beautiful voice in my entire existence. My body is cold, I feel all wet except my chest. Strong but soft warm hands are pressing against my chest. I feel water accumulate inside my mouth. I suddenly sit up and spit it all out. I take deep breaths and open my eyes, which I now realize were closed all along. I am in the side of the row, everything is so dark except for the stars and the moon.

"Elena," that same deep voice calls my name. I turn my head and look at the other side of the road to come face to face with the deepest blue eyes I seen. My blue eyes don't compare to this stranger eyes, his eyes are such a deep blue color making mine seem like the light blue color of the sky.

"Who are you?" I ask him paranoia replacing the cold feeling I had felt just moments ago. I look at his jet black hair and pale skin. His aquiline nose and pink lips is the sexiest thing I ever seen. He is dress in all black, and as he takes a step closer my heart starts racing. "You don't know me and I rather we keep it that way. I just found you in the wrong conditions and decided to safe you," he says shrugging like it's not a big deal.

"How is my mother?" I ask him looking around with just a little hope. I look back at this stranger and for a second I see something like sadness flashing trough his eyes, but then I am not so sure if I did since his eyes are back to being his normal self?

"She couldn't make it. I already called the paramedics and everyone else. I could only safe you, when I looked the car was already far away," he says and I just shake my head tears running down my eyes. I jump when feeling this stranger's hand on my cheek wiping away the tears.

"I can't believe I am about to do this but I have to," he says and I look up at him ready to ask him what the hell is he talking about, and what's his name. I don't have a chance.

He slides his hand under my chin and pulls me to look up at him. I look right into his deep blue eyes and forget everything "Elena, I don't want you to remember me. You had a car accident and drove off the bridge. You manage to get out but couldn't save your mother." He says, my mind goes blank and just before everything goes dark once again, I can hear him say.

"I can't have you knowing who I am or what were the real events that took place tonight," he says and then I black out, there's a fog in my head, but the confusion I feel beats everything.

* * *

**Such a short chapter but this is only the beginning :) Thanks to InspringDreamsTVD and JoyScott13 for following. I will try to update sooner, and I know this two chapters are crappy but from the next chapter on I will make sure I give my hardest :)**


End file.
